


You Know Nothing, Scott McCall

by sharmanat0r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Fluff, Oblivious Scott, Scisaac - Freeform, breakdown - Freeform, canonverse, mclahey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharmanat0r/pseuds/sharmanat0r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is post-3x05.</p>
<p>The meet is cancelled. Stiles is upset. Scott is trying to figure out Isaac. Isaac is hoping he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Nothing, Scott McCall

“So much for that track meet.”

  
Scott couldn’t help but laugh at Stiles’ bitterness towards Coach Finnstock.

  
“I mean, the guy was going to make us fucking run through puddles and lighting and shit. What makes him qualified to be around… people!” Stiles said vehemently, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Scott knew he was never a fan of Coach, but the underlying tone of voice was something to be questioned. This little outburst was not about him.

 

Isaac set his chin on the back of Scott’s seat, glancing up at him. They hadn’t exactly had the chance to talk about Isaac’s little stunt at the rest stop, but Scott wasn’t mad. How could he be? Certain aspects of the situation did make him wonder though. It seemed strange to Scott that he was the only one able to pull him out of the depths when he was so far down. Not even a frantic Danny could stop him from beating the life out of Ethan.

  
“Look, I’m tired. I’m sure you’re tired. This will probably seem like nothing in the morning.” Scott said drowsily, returning Isaac’s glance as he addressed his best friend. He could tell it wasn’t exactly the right thing to say. Stiles jaw was set and his eyes trained on the road. And the most unnerving thing was that he was absolutely silent. This was not a Stiles trait.

  
Isaac sighed a bit reluctantly as if he were afraid to make any noise in the tense interior of the Jeep. He looked like a dog that had been caught digging up his owner’s petunias.

  
“I don’t hear you giving a motivational speech to Muhammad Ali over there.” Stiles said flatly. Isaac glared at him.

  
“I was giving you a distraction.” Isaac said tersely, gripping the side of Scott’s chair. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

  
“Oh so your idea of a distraction is telling Isaac to beat the hell out of an alpha?” Scott asked. He didn’t sound angry. In fact, he was a bit perplexed. Scott was a bit oblivious sometimes. Stiles looked at him quickly to see if he was joking.

  
“I didn’t tell him to do anything. That was his idea. And, you know what, I didn’t think he was going to go ape shit.” Stiles said in his defense. But something in his voice said that he knew full well that Isaac would indeed go ape shit. Isaac stayed silent.

  
“What did you tell him?” Scott asked.

  
“What did I tell him? Well, I told him we need a distraction. I told him why you were hurt. I told him why you weren’t healing because-“ Stiles stopped short as if he had choked. “You know, if that fucking sour wolf hadn’t gotten himself killed…” He continued, his voice quaking.

  
“Stiles…” Scott said softly, feeling his heart lurch. He hadn’t even noticed that Stiles had been impacted by Derek’s death so much. It never occurred to him to ask. He suddenly felt a wave of fresh guilt.

  
It had started to rain and the stars were gone. Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to turn on the windshield wipers as the rain started coming down even faster and heavier. His grip was slack and he was staring ahead, a dead look in his eyes.

  
“Stiles, I’m just going to turn these on…” Scott started, reaching for the switch.

  
“Don’t.” Stiles said.

  
“What? You can’t see. C’mon this is ridiculous-“ Scott reasoned, but it didn’t last for long.

  
“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH IT.” Stiles shouted, swerving to the side of the road. Isaac grabbed onto Scott to stop him from slamming into the Jeep’s door. They halted just as quickly and Stiles parked it.

  
“What the hell was that about! You could have killed someone!” Isaac shouted. It struck Scott as strange because: a) Isaac usually didn’t find the consequences in rash actions, b) Stiles’ little stunt wasn’t anything beyond jarring and slightly unexpected, and c) Well… Scott really couldn’t think of another reason because his head was still spinning.

  
Stiles swung open the door and got out, the rain pounding down on him. Isaac’s fingers were still curled around Scott’s bicep when he looked over to see if he was alright.

  
“Are you okay?” Isaac asked, eyes like a deer in the headlights. He reluctantly removed his hand, taking that much needed warmth away from Scott.

  
He nodded quickly and got out of the car. He wasn’t ready to see Stiles freak out. In fact, he can’t say he ever had. There were a few times after his mom had died, but that was about it. Stiles had always been good at bottling things up. Too good.

  
Stiles was kicking the side of the Jeep and Scott couldn’t tell tears from rain.

  
“Stiles!” He thought he should stop him, but as he watched, he wasn’t so sure. Maybe he needed this, this release. And if Derek’s death had triggered it, well… maybe Stiles wasn’t ready to talk about that. Scott had thought he was distraught, going as far as denying himself the ability to heal. But this was different. This was pure human suffering, not just some open wounds. Scott had healed. But Stiles perhaps wouldn’t be able to.

  
Scott felt Isaac next to him as he watched his best friend kick puddles and put dents in the door of his Jeep. There was that warm feeling. But he couldn’t appreciate it for long.

  
“Stiles… You’re going to break your foot. You can’t break a wheel.” Scott said as if he were talking to a scared animal.

  
Stiles stopped abruptly, seemingly deflated. But his eyes still retained a trace of untamed distress.

  
“You know… I told myself not to think of… Not to think of him.” Stiles couldn’t find the courage to say Derek. He didn’t trust himself to hold it together if he did. Not that he was anyway.

  
“You loved him.” Isaac said quietly. Scott was surprised Stiles could even hear him. It also took him a moment to process. And he felt so stupid. So selfish. How could he have not realized?

  
Stiles looked gutted at the past tense usage.

  
He sat down on the road, the rain still not slowing. He felt soaked and chilled to the bone, but no amount of blankets or even Mama McCall’s hot chocolate could make him warm again. There was just one thing, he thought, but now he was gone.

  
Scott looked back at Isaac, surprised by his expression. He almost looked… longing? But for what?

  
“C’mon, Stiles. I can drive.” Scott said, knowing the time to talk about this in depth was not now. He had to get his friend home. It took both Isaac and Scott to drag him into the Jeep even though Scott could have easily done it himself.

  
Isaac took the passenger’s side and Scott drove. It was silent, but the kind of silent that begged to be broken. It was so full of questions and unsaid words. So Scott just let it be. He didn’t feel like shattering the sugar bowl.

  
“He’s asleep.” Isaac said softly. Scott could feel his eyes on him, but it wasn’t nerve wracking or weird. It was comforting.

  
“Isaac, I’m such an idiot.” Scott said finally.

  
“What? No. I mean… sometimes.” Isaac said with a bit of humor in his tone. “I suppose it depends on the context…” He said cautiously, as if he were saying something he’d never meant to say out loud.

  
“You know what I mean.” Scott said, glancing at him, his slight smile fading. “I never realize the things I should be… realizing.”

  
“It’s not your fault.” Isaac assured him. And for a moment, Scott didn’t feel guilty. The absolute vindication in Isaac’s voice was overpowering. “Sometimes people are just good at hiding.” He said, something else hidden in his words.

  
They reached Stiles’ house and Scott carried him in, not wanting to wake him up. He hoped he would wake up and think it was all a bad dream… But he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

  
Scott left the Jeep in the driveway since it had stopped raining.

  
“We’ll just walk home. It’s not too far.” Scott said. Isaac nodded, fighting back a small smile at the word home. Not “my house”. Just “home”.

  
The night air was thick, but not stifling. It was slightly chilled, but Scott didn’t feel cold with Isaac.

  
“So what you said about hiding…” Scott started, not sure what he was trying to ask.

  
“Stiles probably didn’t even know his own feelings.” Isaac said carefully.

  
“Yeah… But… Dude, I’ve been his best friend since, like, forever. I thought maybe… maybe by now he would trust me.” Scott said, not angry. Just sad.

  
“You know… sometimes confessing that kind of thing is hard to do… even if it’s to your best friend.” Isaac said with a weak smile. “Not that I’d know.” He said, breathing out.

  
“Dude, shut up, you’re my friend. I mean, unless you don’t like me. Because I guess you could just be trying to mooch off of me or something.” Scott said, feeling a bit better. Isaac just stared at him. He looked scared.

  
“Wait, you aren’t mooching off of me, right?” Scott asked, genuinely worried. He liked Isaac. Like a lot. Like more than he’d like to admit. Isaac shook his head quickly.

  
“Hell no! No, no. You’re my friend.” Isaac said. And Scott knew he wasn’t lying.

  
“Good, I was worried for a second.” He said truthfully. It felt nice to laugh. It felt like it had been months, if not years, since he last had. The tightness in his chest he didn’t know was there until now was going away.

  
“I wish Derek would have known, you know?” Isaac said. Scott nodded. “It just seems like sometimes it’s so… fucking hard to say what you feel.” He said, almost inaudible at the end. “It’s kind of fucked up, isn’t it? How hard it is? It’s like we’re not supposed to be happy or something.” Scott looked at Isaac. His face was a mixture of bitterness and melancholy. He ached to see him like that.

  
“I mean… what if I died tomorrow and never got to tell the person I… What if they never knew? Would it make a difference?” He asked. Scott wondered.

  
“I’m sorry I’m spouting my… whatever the hell this is on you…” Isaac said softly.

  
“No, don’t be. I like listening to you.” Scott said, taken off guard by how he actually felt. He really did like listening to Isaac talk… like about anything. “You should really do audiobooks or something, I’d probably listen to them, you know. Even if it was about, like, photosynthesis or something.”

  
Isaac laughed. It was a real one, too.

  
“It’s not that great…” He said, bumping Scott’s shoulder with his, but not moving away afterwards. He felt so close and his heat was radiating off of him in waves. And Scott could hear Isaac’s heart beat speed up at the contact.

  
“No, it’s not great. It’s awesome.” Scott said. And then they were still. Had they been stationery before or had they just stopped? He wasn’t even sure, to be honest.

  
“Isaac.” He said, feeling it roll off of his tongue somehow even though it was the least roll-y name. This realization that came crashing over him was a bit too much for him to grasp. And it made him feel even guiltier. How could he not realize?

  
Looking back now, it was so obvious. Isaac holding onto him for comfort in the ice bath. Isaac de-wolfing when he said his name. Isaac stopping mid-swing… just as a human. For him. Scott had speculated before, but he merely thought it was some kind of respect thing and perhaps he was Isaac’s… alpha? That’s what alphas did, he supposed. But now it seemed like so much more.

  
Scott was his anchor.

  
And above that, something much more.

  
“Isaac.” He said again, breathlessly.

  
“What?” He asked, steadying Scott a bit. His touch was so warm.

  
“I’m so sorry.” Scott said shakily.

  
“No… what? What are you apologizing for?” Isaac asked, worry written across his face.

  
“For being a friggin’ stupid idiot.” Scott said and then he was pulling him closer, cupping his face in his hands. Isaac looked flushed, his breathing uneven. Scott could hear his deafening heartbeat.

  
“You’re n-not…” Isaac said, barely able to form words. “…s-stupid…”

  
Scott pressed his mouth to Isaac’s trembling one. He’d known what it felt like to be caught off guard by the impact of a kiss. Allison had taught him that. But this was something he’d never expected. His heart was just as spasmodic as Isaac’s at this point.

  
He felt so whole it hurt.

  
He bit back a sob that seemed to come out of nowhere. Was this what Isaac had been feeling for… well who knew how long?

  
“What’s wrong?” Isaac asked, ducking his head to meet Scott’s eyes. Scott hadn’t realized his arms were around him and he felt so safe. I thought I was supposed to be the one making him feel safe.

  
“Nothing at all.” Scott said, pressing his forehead against Isaac’s. He ran his hands through the humidity ravaged curls on his head. “I hope I’m correct anyway… in kissing you, I guess…” He said a bit bashfully.

  
“What? Oh, no that’s fine. You’re… correct.” Isaac said, matching his meekness.

  
“Don’t be so demure…” Scott said softly, looking at Isaac’s lips.

  
“Is that the word of the day?” Isaac asked, so close.

  
But he never did find out if it was the word of the day or not.

  
Scott’s lips were on his neck, making Isaac choke. He hadn’t really expected any of this, like, ever.

  
“W-wait.” Isaac said breathlessly.

  
“You don’t like-“ Scott started.

  
“Fuck’s sake yes I like it! But we’re in the middle of the sidewalk.” Isaac reasoned, although he wouldn’t have minded if Scott just ravished him right then and there.

  
“Right. I guess we should go home.” Scott said, murmuring against his shoulder.

  
“It’s a good thing your mom loves me.” Isaac said.

  
“Probably not after tonight…” Scott said.

  
“Well okay then.” Isaac said, not sure if he was kidding or not.

  
“Kidding, kidding.” Scott said.

  
“Well, you don’t have to be…” Isaac suggested.

  
“Shut up. I’ll race you.” Scott said. And before Isaac had the chance to respond, he bolted. But Isaac was close behind, just as he always was.


End file.
